The present invention relates generally to superconductors and more specifically to techniques for increasing the critical temperature of superconducting materials.
Until recently, the generally accepted theory of electric superconductivity of metals was based upon an assumed interaction between the conduction electrons and phonons in the crystals, and this theory was generally satisfactory in most respects. Known superconductors had critical temperatures below about 23.degree. K. However, recent discoveries of high temperature superconductors (T.sub.c above 100.degree. K.) have thrown the theoretical understanding of superconductivity into a state of confusion and controversy, and spurred the effort to find new materials with T.sub.c higher yet, perhaps room temperature.